Night at Fangtasia
by Lady Athenea
Summary: Sookie acude al llamdo de Eric... Sin saber cómo acabará la noche.


Aquella tarde llegué a casa un poco antes de lo habitual. Sam parecía tener mucha prisa por cerrar el local antes de la luna llena, y nos había dado el resto de la noche libre. Para Arlene y Terry, aquello era una gran noticia puesto que podrían pasar más tiempo con sus críos. Incluso para Lafayette, que según decían por fin se había echado novio.

Pero yo lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos era tener tiempo libre.

Porque aunque me doliera reconocerlo, me sentía terriblemente sola. Más que eso, me sentía humillada, pisoteada y traicionada por un hombre, o mejor dicho, un vampiro que no valía la pena.

Desde que revoqué las invitaciones para entrar en mi casa a Bill y Eric, no había vuelto a verlos a ninguno de los dos. Al menos no en carne y hueso. El problema era que había ingerido demasiada sangre de ambos, y eso me pasaba factura por las noches, en mis sueños. Los sentía sobre mi piel, acariciándome lentamente, adueñándose de mi cuerpo… Rasgando la sensible piel de mi cuello con sus afilados colmillos, bebiéndose mi sangre sorbo a sorbo, hasta hacerme gritar de placer.

Porque lo peor de todo el asunto es que mientras me encontraba en ese universo paralelo de mis sueños, me encantaba lo que me hacían esos dos. Les gritaba, pidiéndoles más, hasta que me despertaba empapada en sudor y con una temperatura corporal muy superior a lo que cabría esperar en pleno mes de diciembre.

Aparqué frente al porche de mi casa y apagué la calefacción antes de apearme del vehículo. En cuanto la piel desnuda de mi rostro entró en contacto con la fría brisa invernal, eché de menos el verano. Aunque lo cierto es que cuando llegaba el insoportable calor estival, deseaba que regresara de nuevo el frío. Es algo que está en la naturaleza humana, ¿no? Somos imposibles de satisfacer. Siempre deseamos lo que no podemos tener.

Maldiciendo porque el frío calaba hasta los huesos, y con el único deseo de beberme una buena taza de chocolate caliente, subí los viejos escalones de mi casa, sintiéndolos crujir bajo mis pies. Yo siempre había interpretado aquel sonido como una especie de bienvenida al hogar. La señal que me hacía saber que por fin estaba en casa, a salvo de los monstruos, al menos entre comillas.

Sin embargo, todo ese bienestar se esfumó súbitamente, cuando vi asomar la punta de un sobre blanco por debajo de la puerta. Aquello no podía traer nada bueno.

Me agaché para coger el sobre del suelo y la sangre se me heló en las venas. Tenía mi nombre escrito con tinta roja en el centro y la caligrafía del remitente era muy elegante. Pero lo que de verdad captó mi atención fue que esa letra me resultaba familiar. Demasiado familiar. La había visto un par de veces antes, en los cheques que Eric me había firmado por los servicios prestados, como su telépata personal.

Solté un suspiro cansado. Ese vampiro había tardado en dar señales de vida, si es que eso era posible en el caso de un vampiro, pero finalmente había hecho de nuevo acto de presencia. La única pregunta que quedaba por hacerse era: ¿qué diablos quería ese bastardo de mí?

Saqué las llaves del bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros y entré en casa sin abrir el sobre todavía. El hambre se me había quitado de golpe, y había sido sustituido por un terrible dolor de estómago, causado de los nervios y del miedo. Miedo a que los vampiros pudieran entrar de nuevo en mi vida, poniéndola patas arriba.

Me quité el pesado abrigo de lana y lo colgué en el perchero de la entrada, antes de encender la calefacción. La caldera casi siempre estaba estropeada en mi vieja casa centenaria, por lo que el ambiente tardó en caldearse, provocando que el frío hiciera la situación aún más desagradable.

Entré en el salón, puse las llaves sobre el mueble de la tele y me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. A pesar de que Sam nos había dado la noche libre, aquel día había sido realmente agotador… Y todavía podía serlo aún más, si finalmente me decidía a abrir la maldita carta de Eric.

Mi mano seguía aferrando el sobre, ahora arrugado, con fuerza. Mi mente se debatía entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer. Debía tirar la carta por el wáter y estirar de la cadena, sin duda. Ese vampiro capullo y arrogante no se merecía consideración alguna por mi parte. Sin embargo, a la parte curiosa de mi ser, aquélla que siempre me metía en problemas, le urgía abrir ese misterioso sobre de forma inmediata.

Pero sobre todo, aquella parte de mí que todavía se sentía embriaga por haber ingerido la sangre de Eric, deseaba leer el papel que celosamente guardaba aquel sobre, y que seguramente estaría cubierto por la firme caligrafía del vampiro. Deseaba sentir su olor masculino impregnado en cada milímetro de aquella carta…

Era su sangre. Era su puta mierda de sangre la que estaba hablando, la que me instaba a entrar de nuevo en aquel círculo vicioso de sangre, muerte y sexo. ¿De verdad quería poner mi vida en riesgo una vez más, sólo para satisfacer los deseos de un vikingo sádico y arrogante?

Mis manos respondieron por mí, rasgando el sobre con desesperación. Estaba fuera de mí y ya no sabía si el V tenía la culpa o no. Desdoblé el papel, inhalando involuntariamente el aroma que desprendía (Bueno, ¿a quién quiero engañar? No fue involuntariamente) y comencé a leer su contenido.

"_Mi querida Sookie: Llevamos sin vernos algo más de dos meses, lo que me aflige profundamente. Me gustaría que te pasaras esta noche por el Fangtasia para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente. Tuyo eternamente, Eric Northman" _

Releí la carta dos veces. El tonillo irónico tan característico del vikingo era más que palpable en cada una de las frases. Y su arrogancia. Ese cabrón daba por sentado que iba a ir corriendo a su encuentro, para fornicar salvajemente con él en el suelo de su más que cutre despacho.

Espachurré la carta con la mano, hasta formar con ella una tosca bola de papel. Sí, definitivamente tirarla por el wáter en cuanto reconocí la letra de su autor habría sido la decisión más acertada. Pero, siendo realistas, no se puede esperar que una rubia actúe con inteligencia, ¿verdad?

Lancé la deforme masa de papel al suelo con furia. La sangre palpitaba con fuerza contra mis venas, deseosa de sentir la desnuda y fría piel de Eric contra la mía. Porque, a pesar de que ese vikingo era un maldito desgraciado sin escrúpulos, capaz de vender a su propia madre, si ésta aún viviera, con tal de conseguir aquello que anhelaba, había ingerido su sangre. Y eso significaba que lo deseaba, aunque sabía que rendirme a mis deseos significaría mi más absoluta perdición.

Y era precisamente aquella contraposición de ideas la que me estaba llevando al borde de la histeria. Deseaba a un tiempo besar y golpear a Eric. Quería clavarle una estaca de madera en su insensible pecho, y al mismo tiempo deseaba que me poseyera sobre la barra del Fangtasia. Deseaba odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas por todo el daño que me había hecho y al mismo tiempo anhelaba despertar cada día entre sus brazos, rodeando su estrecha cintura con mis piernas. Dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día con un sencillo "te quiero".

Aunque bien sabía yo que eso era imposible, dada su condición de vampiro. Jamás podríamos desayunar juntos. Ni ver juntos el amanecer. Lo que reforzaba la teoría de los republicanos más conservadores: ambas especies no debían mezclarse. Los vampiros eran la oscuridad, y los humanos, nada más que su lujurioso alimento. Presas fáciles de engatusar y matar.

Y a pesar de que ese argumento comenzaba a ganar fuerza en mi mente, y de que por tanto, mi próxima acción tendría que haber sido olvidarme de que esa carta alguna vez había llegado a mis manos, me descubrí a mí misma cogiendo mi bolso, la bufanda y el abrigo y saliendo de mi casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Cerré de un portazo y me dirigí al coche con pasos presurosos. Todavía no tenía muy claro qué iba a hacer o decirle a Eric cuando lo viera sentado tras el escritorio de su despacho, en su estoica postura de siempre, mientras sus fríos ojos azules me recorrieran con su ya más que típica mirada lasciva.

Tal vez le tiraría ese jarrón de diseño tan caro que Pam había comprado hacía un tiempo en una tienda de antigüedades de Nueva Orleans. Tal vez lo mandaría a tomar viento fresco. Tal vez me echaría a sus brazos pidiéndole que me hiciera sentir mujer. No lo sabía. Mi cuerpo se había reducido a un incontrolable manojo de nervios y confusión, que sólo se calmaría cuando viera al vampiro rubio.

Media hora después estaba en la puerta de aquel antro de perdición, donde humanos desesperados solían ir para intercambiar fluidos corporales con algún vampiro sádico. Yo siempre los había considerado una pandilla de frikies y adictos al V, pero ahora comenzaba a cuestionarme mis propias palabras.

Al ir allí aquella noche no estaba demostrando ser mejor que ellos.

— Vaya, vaya, mira quién tenemos por aquí. Si es la señorita Sookie Stackhouse — el sarcasmo que destilaban las palabras de Pam era tan corrosivo como el ácido. Me recorrió con una mirada casi igual de "agradable" y me invitó a entrar en el local —. Eric te está esperando en su despacho. Por un momento, creímos que no ibas a venir.

Puse los ojos en blanco, decidida a no escuchar más gilipolleces por parte de esa mujer, y me adentré entre aquel mar de gente, compuesto principalmente por góticos, heavies, turistas, padres de familia que le habrían dicho a sus esposas que aquella noche se quedaban en la oficina a trabajar hasta tarde, policías camuflados que controlaban si se hacía algún tipo de trapicheo ilegal con la sangre de vampiro… Y un largo etcétera de pirados que habían conseguido llenar el establecimiento hasta los topes.

Por tanto, no había aquella noche nada fuera de lo que se consideraba habitual en ese antro. O al menos eso me pareció a mí en aquellos momentos. No, hasta que alcé la vista hacia las mesas del fondo, donde uno de los clientes captó mi atención de repente.

Era moreno, de tez muy pálida, alto y corpulento. Habría reconocido a ese hombre en cualquier parte. Mi sangre lo llamaba a gritos. Era Bill. Y parecía estar muy bien acompañado aquella noche. Una mujer de color estaba sentada frente a él, y le sonreía coqueta, como si se sintiera muy complacida por las atenciones de las que estaba siendo objeto por parte el vampiro. El que antes fuera _mi _vampiro.

El mundo se congeló en el mismo instante en que descubrí quién era la acompañante de Bill. Mi mejor amiga: Tara. Algo en aquella escena estaba fallando. Tara odiaba a los vampiros. Y más concretamente al que tenía enfrente. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido que la había hecho cambiar de parecer con tanta facilidad? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo había podido liarse con mi ex-novio, por el que yo todavía creía sentir algo, sin ni siquiera habérmelo dicho?

Dejando que la rabia me consumiera por dentro, aparté la vista de aquella mesa de traidores, y traté de abrirme paso entre el gentío de clientes. Entre empujones y codazos al fin conseguí llegar hasta el despacho del vikingo, cuya puerta permanecía siempre cerrada al público. Di tres golpes secos en ella, hasta que se oyó gritar desde dentro a una grave voz masculina.

— ¡Adelante, Sookie!

Supongo que su sangre reconoció la mía en cuanto puse un pie en el local, por eso sabía que era yo la que estaba tras la puerta en aquellos momentos. Coloqué la mano sobre el picaporte, no sin cierta vacilación, y lo giré antes de empujar la puerta hacia dentro. Tal y como me había imaginado, el vampiro de dorada cabellera se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, con su mirada clavada en mi rostro. Una leve sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios, al tiempo que me indicaba con un gesto de su mano que me sentara en la silla que había frente a él.

— Buenas noches, Sookie. Veo que por fin has entrado en razón.

Yo me quedé mirándolo con sorna, mientras tomaba asiento.

— ¿Por qué me has hecho venir aquí esta noche, Eric? ¿Para hacerme daño cuando viera a Tara y a Bill juntos?

El vampiro negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

— Te hecho venir hasta aquí para que podamos aliviar la tensión sexual que existe entre nosotros desde el día en que nos conocimos — replicó, al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla con exagerada parsimonia. Me temí lo peor, cuando se sentó en el borde de la mesa, justo frente a mí, de forma que su pierna casi rozaba mi brazo.

— Eric, no entiendo qué…

— No dudo de que todavía guardas algo de cariño hacia Bill en tu corazón, pero no puedes negarme que también te sientes muy atraída por mí… Y no sólo sexualmente.

Tragué saliva con fuerza. Eric había inclinado su rostro hacia el mío de forma que nuestras narices se tocaban. Sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca de los míos. Sólo tenía que acercarme a él unos milímetros más. Unos milímetros más y sería completamente mío…

Sin embargo, la cordura hizo de nuevo acto de presencia, obligándome a que me apartara bruscamente de aquel vampiro mujeriego y embaucador.

— Si me siento atraída por ti, es sólo porque me diste de beber tu sangre — repliqué con un hilo de voz —. Yo todavía amo a Bill.

El vampiro soltó una maldición por lo bajo, antes de desaparecer de la posición donde se encontraba con la velocidad propia de los de su especie. Segundos después pude notarlo a mi espalda, con sus frías y enormes manos sobre mis hombros.

Solté un grito estupefacto cuando sentí su gélido contacto. A pesar de que ya debería estar más que acostumbrada a los truquitos de magia que se gastan los vampiros, aquel inesperado acercamiento me tomó por sorpresa.

— Eso es lo que tu mente se empeña en creer, pequeña. Que todavía amas a Bill. Porque te da miedo reconocer que sientes algo mucho más profundo por mí que una simple atracción sexual debida a la sangre que te di.

Sus manos comenzaron a descender por mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis pechos, que comenzó a acariciar suavemente, por encima de la tela de mi camisa. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que el rubio profundizara sus caricias y él, que pareció sentir mi necesidad, comenzó a desabrocharme los botones superiores de mi camisa.

— Te da miedo reconocer que te has enamorado de un vampiro sádico y sanguinario, mi dulce Sookie. Pero te juro por los dioses que esta noche saldrás de aquí habiendo olvidado que Bill alguna vez te tocó. Sólo yo existiré para ti. Serás mía. Mía y de nadie más.

Cuando consiguió quitarme la camisa, la lanzó al suelo con dejadez, antes de darle la vuelta a mi silla, de forma que quedé de nuevo frente a él. Yo me había quedado paralizada. Mis músculos no respondían a las órdenes de mi cerebro, que consistían en darle un buen bofetón a ese vampiro salido por atreverse a ir tan lejos. Si no hubiera sabido que aquello era imposible, porque yo era inmune a sus poderes, habría creído que ese psicópata me había hipnotizado.

Aprovechándose de la confusión que inundaba mi mente, Eric me arrancó de un tirón el sujetador de encaje, dejándome ahora completamente a su merced. Con un movimiento demasiado rápido como para que mis torpes ojos humanos lo captaran, Eric se puso de rodillas frente a mí, y comenzó a acariciarme los muslos, sin dejar de recorrer mis pechos con una mirada hambrienta.

Su próximo movimiento no se hizo esperar. Se inclinó hacia mí e introdujo uno de mis pezones en su boca, succionándolo con lujuria, con avaricia. No pude evitar soltar un gemido de profundo placer, al tiempo que le instaba a continuar, colocando mis manos sobre su cabeza y atrayéndolo aún más hacia mis pechos.

Ya no sabía si era la sangre de Eric la que me impulsaba a hacer aquellas cosas o que llevaba demasiados meses sin sexo, pero en aquellos momentos no me importaba. Estaba totalmente fuera de control.

Mientras seguía lamiendo mis pechos, dirigió una de sus manos hacia la cremallera de mis vaqueros. Ni siquiera hice ademán de detenerle, lo que él interpretó como una invitación para que me los quitara, de la misma forma que había hecho con el resto de mi ropa.

— A partir de aquí, ya no habrá vuelta atrás, mi pequeña — me advirtió con una pícara sonrisa.

— Lo sé — repliqué con voz jadeante, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, antes de lanzar los pantalones hacia el lugar donde había tirado antes mi camisa. De nuevo comenzó a acariciarme los muslos, pero esta vez en sentido ascendente, hasta rozar la tela de mis braguitas.

— Ponte en pie, Sookie — me ordenó con la voz teñida de lujuria.

Hice lo que me pedía, curiosa y excitada a la vez. Él se colocó entonces entre mis piernas, y comenzó a quitarme la última pieza de ropa que me quedaba con los dientes. La sensación que me recorrió entonces fue indescriptiblemente erótica. Allí estaba yo, completamente desnuda frente a un hombre al que había creído odiar, mientras que él seguía completamente vestido.

Se puso en pie de un salto, acercándose de nuevo a mí, con esos andares suyos, tan arrogantes. Tan irritantes. Se colocó frente a mí y puso sus enormes manos sobre mis nalgas, acariciándolas dulcemente, como si fueran algodón. Sus ojos me recorrían intensamente. Sus labios eran demasiado tentadores. Sus manos no se estaban quietas. Era el momento de demostrarle cuánto le deseaba.

Siguiendo un impulso, le quité camiseta negra que llevaba puesta, arrojándola al suelo, de la misma forma despreocupada en que lo había hecho él antes. Su torso desnudo era tal y como cabía esperar en un Dios nórdico como él. Coloqué mis manos sobre él y comencé a acariciarlo despacio, de arriba abajo, hasta que llegué a la cremallera de sus pantalones.

— Desnúdame, Sookie — me suplicó con un hilo de voz —. Por favor, no aguanto más. Necesito hacerte el amor _ahora_.

La urgencia que impregnaba sus palabras, y que yo misma sentía, me hicieron actuar deprisa. Mientras yo trataba de desabrocharle la cremallera, él comenzó a darme suaves mordisquitos en el cuello, seguramente, deseando poder beber mi sangre de nuevo. Por mi experiencia con Bill, sabía que, si al tener sexo con un vampiro éste bebía tu sangre en el momento en que estabas sufriendo el orgasmo, el placer se multiplicaba. No quería ni imaginarme cómo sería el poder compartir aquella experiencia con Eric.

Cuando por fin conseguí deshacerme de sus jeans, me di cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior, algo que, teniendo en cuenta que Eric era vikingo, seguramente debería haber supuesto. Su erección era enorme, así como mi excitación. No pude resistir el impulso de ponerme de puntillas y arrancarle un tórrido beso, al que él respondió con ganas.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, el vampiro me soltó de sus brazos, y se acercó a su escritorio, que estaba atestado de papeles, los cuales lanzó al suelo con violencia, despejando la mesa en un santiamén. Entonces, me alzó en vilo para después sentarme en el borde de la mesa.

— Estoy muy cachondo, pequeña — confesó. Aquello no era exactamente una declaración de amor eterno, pero describía a la perfección el estado en que ambos nos hallábamos.

— Yo también — dije a mí vez, antes de tomar sus rostro entre mis manos y acercarlo al mío, para poder darle un nuevo y salvaje beso.

Pero parecía que Eric ya no iba a conformarse con aquello. Sin dejar de besarme, separó mis muslos con delicadeza, preparándose para penetrarme. Y cuando ese mágico momento llegó, cuando nuestros cuerpos se fundieron por fin en uno solo, ambos gritamos de placer. Aquella unión estaba muy por encima del plano meramente carnal. Tal vez fuera su sangre, o tal vez fuera que realmente albergaba sentimientos puros hacia Eric. En aquel momento no podía estar segura de la causa de esa sensación. Sólo era consciente del placer que aquel hombre me estaba proporcionando. De la maravillosa sensación que era el tenerlo dentro de mí.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, le ofrecí mi cuello desnudo para que bebiera de él. Quería sentirlo en cada poro de mi piel, quería que nuestra unión fuera completa. En aquel instante el tiempo se detuvo. Sólo existíamos él y yo. El mundo que nos rodeaba había desaparecido, y solamente nos teníamos el uno al otro.

— Te quiero — susurró cuando se corrió.

— Creo que yo a ti también — murmuré contra su oído, completamente saciada, antes de dejarme caer de espaldas sobre su escritorio.


End file.
